To Scared To Stay Away
by patgilmoregirl
Summary: This is AUish. Jess did move in with Luke but he was eight when he moved in and him and Rory were best friends and Luke had time to straighten him out before he got into any trouble. Lorelai and Luke are married and thinking about having a baby. Jess and


Gilmore Girls

To Scared To Stay Away

Chapter One

The Big Fight, the Scary Dreams, and Telling About Them

Author: patgilmoregirl

Rating:M

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Gilmore Girls characters.

Gilmore Girls story. So please read that one too.

Summary: This is AUish. Jess did move in with Luke but he was eight when he moved in and him and Rory were best friends and Luke had time to straighten him out before he got into any trouble. Lorelai and Luke are married and thinking about having a baby. Jess and Rory are in their Junior year of High School and they both attend Chilton. The grandparents didn't pay for tuition they both got scholarships. They have been dating for 11 months and are so in love.

Authors Note: This is the second story I am working on at this time, I also start 'Me And Emily' another. Okay enough of my ranting…Here is the story. I'll be updating 'Me and Emily' either later today or early tomorrow. Oh yeah and please review I love reviews.

Rory rolled over in bed and stuck out her hand her eyes still glued shut as she felt around his side of the bed for his warm body. When all that she felt was cold sheets she shot up in the bed. He never got out of bed before they were both up unless he had to open the dinner for Luke, but he always told her the night before so she wouldn't freak out like she was at this very minuet. He knew she always had terrible nightmares of him leaving their bed in the middle of the night and never returning back. Plus he always said he loved to get up earlier then she did so he could just lay in bed next to her and watch her sleep. They had just convinced Lorelai and Luke a couple of months ago to let them share a bed, right after Rory had gone on the pill. That was Lorelai's one condition, that Rory had to be on the pill so no accidents that weren't wanted could take place, that and that they wouldn't be too loud when they were as Lorelai called it, "doing the deed." Rory rubbed her eyes and finally got out of the bed slipping the purple fuzzy slippers onto her feet. She made her way into the kitchen and saw her mother sitting at the table sipping coffee, eating a bagel and reading the newspaper. Lorelai looked up and Rory went over to the coffee pot and poured herself the coffee that still remained there after her mother's coffee spree.

"Hey sweets, how did you sleep?" Lorelai asked as she folded the section of the paper she was reading and put it down and Rory sat down across from her pulling the other half of the bagel off of her mother plate and picking at it.

"I slept okay, I guess. Umm… have you seen Jess this morning?" Rory asked starting to get really worried as she bit into her bagel.

"No I haven't but I know Luke went in to open the dinner this morning. Because the alarm clock went off at like three o'clock this morning and I remember waking up" Lorelai said exaggerating as she stared intently at her daughter who sat uncomfortably in the seat across the table from her.

"Oh…okay but do you mind if we go over there I want to see if Jess is there?" Rory asked as she stood up, her mother shook her head and stood up also as they made there way to the door to get their coats and then to the dinner, leaving the kitchen table dirty. They arrived at Luke's fifteen minuets later and they entered the dinner taking their usual seats at the counter.

"Hey" Luke said as he came out of the kitchen and yelled orders up to the new kid Eric who was working there before bending down to kiss Lorelai.

"Hey" Lorelai said as she pulled away from the kiss, "Is Jess here?" Lorelai said as she watched her daughter look around the dinner.

"Oh yeah he is I asked him to go into the fridge and get some more hamburger meat, is something wrong?" Luke asked .

" Don't know if there was but there is about to be one, oh yeah and can I also have some coffee?" Lorelai asked.

"How many cups have you had this morning?" Luke asked as Lorelai stopped and started to count them off on her fingers. Luke smiled before pouring her another cup of coffee, as Jess walked out of the freezer with the meat. She watched her daughter's features change quickly from worried to livid. There wasn't really many people in the dinner so she knew her daughter would have no problem making a scene. Jess walked over to them smiling, he didn't see the livid look on his girlfriends face. He sat the meat down and bent down to kiss her and she pulled away. He looked at her confused.

"Where were you this morning" Rory asked as Jess winced realizing she didn't know he wasn't going to be home this morning and knowing how mad she was going to get at him but also getting mad at himself because he knew how scared she gets when he's not around and she doesn't have any clue where he is.

"Oh god baby I'm so sorry, Luke asked me to come in with him this morning when Cesar called out sick and I guess I forgot to leave you a note" Jess said as he grinned slightly at her.

"Oh you forgot! Wipe that stupid grin off of your face" Rory said as she stepped closer to him and he stepped back, by now all the people that were in the dinner were staring at them intently.

"I don't know why you get so freaked out anyway" Jess mumbled under his breathe, immediately regretting it when he realized Rory had heard. She stepped closer to him and took a deep breathe before raising her hand and slapping him across the face, before turning and running from the dinner. Lorelai looked himin the eye and gave him a look of disgust before standing up and running out of the dinner after her heartbroken daughter.

"You screwed up" Luke grunted before grabbing the coffee pot and going to refill coffees, leaving Jess standing there in shock. He left soon after and went upstairs to what used to be his and Luke's apartment which now served as an office to figure out what he was going to do next.

"Hey sweets" Lorelai said once she found her sitting under the old weeping willow tree that she used to read, think and get away from everything under. Rory immediately wiped away the tears that were forming under her eyes not wanting her mother to know that the little thing that Jess had said had made her cry like she was a little baby wanting their mothers attention.

"Hey" she said as Lorelai sat down next to her and looked sympathetically at her daughter before bring her daughter's head to rest against her shoulder providing all the comfort she could at the time.

"Come on, let's go home we can eat ice cream and you can wallow a little" Lorelai said as Rory nodded and Lorelai helped her still crying daughter off of the ground as they made their way home.

Jess didn't arrive home until he and Luke had finished closing down the dinner the house was dark and the girls were already in bed. As they entered the house they both bid each other good night and Luke made the trek up the stairs as Jess made his way through the kitchen as he got to the door of their room it was closed and there was a pillow and the small blanket from the end of their bed sitting on the floor which he know meant that he was to sleep on the couch. He had only had to sleep on the couch once before and that wasn't even the whole night. Half way through the night she had come out of their room and asked him to come back to bed and hold her. Jess reluctantly picked up the blanket and pillow and made his way into the living room. He stripped down to his boxers before climbing onto the small couch and trying to sleep without having her safe in his arms. Jess was only half asleep two hours later when a frightened scream came form their room. Jess immediately jumped off the couch and through the door open to their room. He found Rory sitting up holing her knees to her chest, crying and rocking back and fourth. She looked him and the eye and he knew as soon as he saw her eyes that she needed him. He instantaneously was at her side and took her into his arms.

"Jess I'm so sorry I got so mad I was just sacred and now I have a bad dream and I'm scared again and I need you" Rory said now pleading with Jess to take care of it like he always did.

"Don't worry about it baby, we'll fix everything tomorrow I promise" Jess said as he laid them back down and were mow both able to sleep because they were now safe in each other's arms.

The next morning Rory was relieved when she woke up in Jess's arms and he was staring intently down at her with love. She sighed and tried to burrow herself deeper and deeper into his arms, not wanting the world to be able to get to them yet. He tightened his grasp on her knowing exactly what she wanted from him she wanted to feel safe and loved, he just wished she would tell him what her dream was all about.

"Rory do you want to tell me what you dream was about, now?" Jess asked, as Rory pondered the question before sighing and giving in.

"I don't remember much all that I remember was that when I walked into the dinner you were standing there holding and touching someone else like you hold and touch me and it was like I didn't even exist." Rory said as a tear ran down her cheek and Jess reached up to wipe it away.

"You know that would never happen because you Lorelai Gilmore the third you are my world" Jess said as she snuggled back into his arms and they both drifted back to sleep safe in each others arms.


End file.
